degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LostInEternity/Episode Predictions for Second 1/2.
These are my predictions for the second half of Degrassi. Feel free to comment and leave your opinions. These are just my opinions. I could be waaayy off, but who knows? * "Don't Let Me Get Me" (Song by Pink) ''- Song about being your "own worst enemy" and pretty much hating yourself because you aren't happy. Alli hits rock-bottom and decides to leave Degrassi. Jenna's competition finds out about her pregnancy and announces it. Holly J and Sav try to earn Mr. Simpson's trust again. * '"Love Lockdown"' ''(Song by Kanye West) - Song about loving someone that you don't think it will work out with because the "vibe is wrong". Clare's relationship with Eli and her parents are at risk. Declan comes back to win Holly J back, who is hesitant. Dave sticks up for himself when he's bullied. * "Umbrella" (Song by Rihanna) - Song about being in love and being there for somebody no matter what happens, through rain or drought. Wesley starts getting nervous to go on his date with Anya. Riley struggles to tell his mom about Zane. K.C. moves on. * "Halo" (Song by Beyonce) - Song about being in love (again), and never "shutting them out" because they're like an angel. Anya recieves more news about her mother's condition. Drew wants Alli as she tries to move on. Holly J feels pressured to chose between Sav and Declan. * "When Love Takes Over" (Song by David Guetta) - Song about wanting to "make it right" with someone because they'll be "loving all the time". Fiona begins to fall for an unlikely friend possibly. Alli realizes she still likes Drew. Riley feels it's the right thing to come clean with his mom. * "The Way We Get By" (Song by Spoon) - Song about blazing your way through lift, getting "high in the backseats of cars". Bianca gets in trouble showing up to school high all the time. K.C. starts having problems with Jenna. Eli learns that Fitz is returning. * "Jesus, Etc." (Song by Wilco) - Song about having someone to "rely on" when you want to cry and your world's falling apart. Eli offers his shoulder when Clare's falling apart. Jenna goes into labour. Adam feels like his world is finally coming together. * "Hide and Seek" (Song by Imogen Heap) - Song about being in a relationship that their partner broke off and seeing the worse that's to come. Holly J is left alone with no one to turn to. Owen turns on Bianca. Zane starts hanging out with other guys, making Riley jealous. * "Chasing Pavements" (Song by Adele) - Song about considering whether to "give up" on someone or keep going after them. Wesley doesn't feel like Anya will return the feelings. Drew gives up on Alli. K.C. realizes he shouldn't have left Jenna. * "Drop the World" (Song by Lil' Wayne) - Song about the world is falling apart and every little thing ends up a big problem (I'm not totally sure, I couldn't contemplate it clearly). Not totally positive. Please no bashing. My opinions and interpretations.(: Category:Blog posts